Against All Odds
by RoseEmbers99
Summary: Being the most critical emotions of all, Anger and Disgust weren't exactly the type to get along with each other easily, but little did they know, they were a lot closer than they thought they were. A series of one shots, which will cover different genres and timelines.
1. Hockey Lessons

**A/N : Hi everyone! It's me again! And this time, I'm back with a brand new story. If you've read my last author's note, this was the story i was talking about. I'm presenting you my newest story: The Brickoli Diaries. This story will consist of one shots and multi chapters about Anger and Disgust and their many adventures. Since other Pairings have their own series of stories, I decided to make one for Brickoli as well. This pairing needs love too!**

 **Each chapter will consist of different genres : Humor, angst, hurt/comfort, you name it. There may or may not be any AUs as I haven't decided on that yet. Also along with Brickoli as the main pairing, StarNerve will appear as a side pairing, So, expect to see a lot of Joy x Fear moments in the story!**

 **This series of stories is made for those who love and adore this pairing. Any kinds of flames are not tolerated here, please respect those who support this pairing. Without further ado, I present you the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Inside out and its characters. Pixar does.**

* * *

 **Chapter one : Hockey lessons**

Another day was reaching to its end for Riley and her emotions and Riley was getting ready to have some rest after a day filled with a great deal of hard work.

Winter had started just a few days ago and days were getting really cold with each passing day. The chilly weather, the heavy snowfalls, the sudden change of the temperature, they all signaled that this was going to be a one harsh winter.

The arrival of the coldest season only meant one thing : The beginning of the yearly hockey championships, which meant more and more practice for Riley. Because of this, her emotions made sure she practiced in her spare times. Aside from Riley, they also practiced in their free times.

Practicing was Joy and Anger's idea as they took control during Riley's games . Since they did, they were also in the charge of her practices . Aside from preparing for the competitions, Joy thought it would be a good excuse for all of them to spend more time together.

Like other days, they went to hockey island for some practice. As always, Anger and Joy played hockey with Fear tagging along. For someone as cowardly as Fear, it was surprising how he could do something as dangerous as hockey. He was doing his best, even if he wasn't the best player out there. Choosing to play as a goal tender wasn't exactly the best option, but at least, he could spend more time with others. Well, with Joy especially.

"Yeah! I got this," said Joy, tossing the puck with her stick, trying to keep it away from Anger.

"No you don't. I'll score this round!" said Anger, skating alongside Joy, trying to take the puck.

On the other side of the rink stood Fear, guarding the net. By the looks of his face, You could easily tell that he wanted to be anywhere but there.

' _okay just stay calm. Everything is going to be fine,'_ He muttered to himself _'Just block the net and don't leave it like the last time. You can do it.'_

Of course, saying these words weren't enough to calm his nerves. It wasn't easy to block the net, specially, when it came to Anger, throwing the puck with all of his might. He had nearly broken his arms and legs because of that.

He watched the two as they kept racing toward him and began to shiver. He wasn't going to make it.

"I CAN'T DO IT! AHH!" with that, he quickly left the net, causing Joy to score a goal.

"YES! I did it! I did it!" Said Joy, celebrating her new victory. "Joy three, Anger two!"

While she was celebrating, Anger on the other hand was exploding. That beanpole had to come and mess this up, again.

"YOU! YOU LET HER WIN ON PURPOSE!" He said, pointing a finger at Fear.

"Hey that's not true. How am I suppose to block the net when you throw the puck at my face?! Besides, it's not my fault that she's a better player."

With that, Anger lost it.

"WHY YOU..!" suddenly, Anger started to chase after him with the hockey stick in his hand, cursing colorful words at him. ' _Boy, he sure had learned so many curse words through these years.'_ Joy thought.

"Okay guys that's enough," Joy said, trying to break up their fight. "It doesn't matter who won. We can always go for another round, right? What do you say? Fear?"

"Y-Yeah, sure. Why not." Said Fear, who was hiding behind Joy. He wasn't sure he wanted to play again, but at least that would save him from being strangled by Anger.

Anger sighed in frustration. "Fine I'll do this. Just to prove you I'm a better player." He said sending a glare at Fear, making him flinch. ' _He better not mess up again.'_

"Ready, set, GO!"

with that, they started to play once again. On the other side of the field, Sadness and Disgust were watching their play. During this years, the two had became good friends since that runaway incident. It greatly surprised other emotions, considering that the two weren't exactly on good terms years back then. Disgust didn't really think highly of Sadness and Sadness on the other hand, was an outcast. They were glad that they had put aside their differences, it was a lot better this way.

"Seems like they are going for another round," Said Sadness in her usual gloomy voice, taking small sips from her coffee. "Do you think they are going to keep playing until midnight?"

"Knowing Joy and Anger, they probably will," Commented Disgust, filling her nails. "But that's starting to get annoying. I mean, they've been playing for two straight hours! It's taking longer than the last time."

Ever since they started practicing for championships, Sadness also started to learn hockey from Joy and sometimes, Anger. She quite enjoyed game, even if she was a rookie. Whenever she played, It actually cheered her up, a bit. But for Disgust… she wasn't into hockey at all. Not that she hated the sport, she just wasn't a fan of hockey or sports of any kind. She didn't mind watching it though.

Truth to be told, Disgust thought practicing was the worst idea they could ever come up with. Why would they practice for the championships when it was Riley, who was doing all the work? It just made no sense to her. It was a huge waste of time.

"I think it was a good idea to practice hockey. At least it cheers me up, a bit."

"Oh please, like that's ever going to help Riley. They are just wasting their time doing something that Riley should be doing."

"Hey Sadness come on! You're missing the fun!" Joy called from the other side of the field.

"Umm… okay." With that, Sadness got up and made her way to the rink, leaving Disgust alone.

' _oh great. Now I have wait here until midnight. Amazing.'_ She sighed in utter annoyance. She wasn't supposed to be here, She didn't want to be here. She could have been in the headquarters, having a nice hot chocolate, reading one of her fashion magazines. God, how badly she wanted to be in headquarters right now. She came with them just because Anger had made her.

She glanced at Anger, who was close to score a goal. It annoyed her how seriously he was taking hockey. It often happened whenever he was doing his favorite activities. He just took them way too seriously.

After some minutes, they finally finished their game and prepared to leave the island, except for Anger, who wanted to play more. "Disgust are you coming?" Joy asked.

"uh no. You guys go ahead. I'll just wait for brickhead."

"Okay then. See you at the headquarters."

After they left, Anger was still playing. He had to practice some new tricks he had learned. He glanced at Disgust, who was looking to her now polished nails, wearing a bored expression. ' _still doing nothing. I have to get her off of that seat somehow, even if it costs my life.'_

He made his way toward where she was sitting, throwing the hockey stick aside.

"So, are you gonna just sit here and do nothing?" He asked, crossing his arms to his chest.

Disgust looked up from her nails. "Do I have any other choices? Aside from sitting here and doing absolutely thing?"

"No one asked you to do that. You could have joined me."

"Anger, you know that I have absolutely no interest in hockey. Heck, I don't even care about it, so stop saying that I should have played."

Anger sighed. This whole thing was starting to annoy him. She hadn't even played hockey once in her life and she kept talking how she doesn't like it. ' _well, that's gonna change.'_

"Well you know," He started, "we still got sometime, we can play together."

Disgust stared at him with wide eyes. ' _Is he out of his mind?! I just told him I don't like hockey few seconds ago!_

"Okay, what part of "I don't like hockey" don't you understand? I'm not interested."

Anger began to rub his temples. "Disgust, would it kill you to at least, give it a try? Is it that much?

"I don't have to play if I don't want to, and you can't make me."

" Uh no no, you're going to play it whether you like it or not."

"well just leave it. It's no use- AHH!"

Anger suddenly interrupted her by lifting her up. He made his way to the rink with Disgust on his shoulder. What in the world was he thinking? He was going too far.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN, I'M GOING TO SMACK THAT STICK IN YOUR HEAD!"

"Hehe… NO! This whole time you kept nagging about how terrible hockey is and I'm done with that."

He took her to the rink and sat her down on a bench. She couldn't believe he was forcing her again. First he made her come, and now this.

Disgust glanced at the hockey rink. A wave of panic rushed to her. It's been a while since she had ice skated and she wasn't sure if she could do it again. After all, that was like two or three years ago.

"Take these," He said, handing her a pair of ice skates.

Disgust frowned. "You're not gonna let it go, are you? It's no use. There's no way I'm going on the rink."

Anger knew she wasn't in to sports at all. He wanted to change her mind on that, that was why he brought her here.

"Disgust, just try it. If you didn't like it, you can hate me all you want."

She groaned, before taking the skates. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game. Just to shut you up."

After putting on the skates, Anger helped her up. She felt like she was going to fall any moment. She couldn't believe that she was going to play _hockey._

Anger started by teaching her the basic moves and Disgust was listening to him with little interest. They weren't really hard, all she had to do was to take the puck and throw it in the net. Nothing special.

But when they played, It didn't seem that easy anymore. It wasn't easy to take the puck from Anger or keep it away from him. Compared to her, he was much faster and much more experienced than her. It was starting to annoy her. She hated to admit, but Anger was a great player. It was nearly impossible to compete with someone who had played hockey for nearly fourteen years. No matter what, she had to win somehow.

"This is pointless! How am I supposed to win this thing when you're keeping the puck away?"

"That's the whole point! You think other are going to hand it to you? NO! You need attack them and take the puck, now stop nagging and play!"

They kept playing, and Disgust was starting to get the hang of his tactics. She needed to be as fast as him.

Finally, she did it. She managed to take the puck from him and score goal. She finally did it, and it felt _really_ amazing. She had to admit, it was actually fun. The whole game, that excitement, that amazing feeling she felt when she won, they all felt great. Maybe hockey wasn't so bad after all…

"Yes, did it!" she said. Then she turned to Anger, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "what? Didn't see that coming? Seems like you got yourself a new rival"

Anger didn't care he lost. That smile on her face was something new, Something that was worth seeing.

He smirked. "well congrats kid, you did it. You did great."

* * *

After the game, they decided to make a fire before leaving. Disgust was already sitting beside it, warming herself.

"I still can't believe you made play hockey." She said to Anger, who was sitting next to her.

"Me neither. That surprised me too," Anger said, taking a sip from his coffee. "But it wasn't bad now, was it?"

"eh, it wasn't that bad, for a time killer. But seriously, it was great. I enjoyed it."

"Told you so."

He turned his attention to his coffee.

"Anger?"

"Hmmm?"

She surprised him by leaving a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thanks for making me play it. I enjoyed it."

He smirked at her.

"Anytime, princess."

* * *

 **A/N : aaaaand there we go! The first chapter of this series. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Have good day / night everyone and stay tuned for more! :)**


	2. Regrets

**A/N : Hey everyone, what's up? I'm back with a new chapter for this series. This chapter is going to be Anger centric, and this time. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please, be sure to leave a review. Your reviews and feedbacks let me know how I'm doing with the story and they give me a lot of inspiration. They mean a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer : Nope, still don't own Inside out. Pete Doctor does.**

* * *

 **Chapter two : Regrets**

It wasn't normal for someone as tough as Anger to have nightmares of any sorts. comparing to other emotions, he wasn't much of a dreamer. He rarely dreamt. Whenever he did, he would often dream of a specific event or absolutely nothing at all.

Anger had always thought of himself as a tough guy. A fierce and headstrong soul, who would never experience such things as nightmares or anything related to it. But in reality, he was no different from others. Like them, he was an emotion with many flaws and imperfects, who lived within Riley's mind, with a purpose to guide her through ups and downs of her life.

A horrible dream had him sitting on his bed, panting heavily and sweating uncontrollably. A quick glance at his surroundings was enough to remind him that it was nothing but a terrible was he dreaming about? Something extremely unpleasant, the last thing he wanted to be reminded of.

Unable to sleep, he slipped out of his bed and exited his room and made his way to the control room. Much to his relief, no one was on dream duty this time, since people at dream productions were having a day off that night. There was no way he would let anyone see him or his paled face in this time of night.

After pouring himself a glass of water, he sat behind the table and took few sips from his glass. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream, and still could hear his heart pounding wildly in his ears.

In his current situation, seeking comfort from someone was probably the best option for someone who had just woken up from a frightening nightmare, but he quickly decided against it. He was Anger, the tough and strong Anger. He didn't need comfort. Doing such thing would only show how week and helpless he was, and it would only ruin his reputation as the tough guy everyone knew. He didn't need anyone's pity. He could deal with these kind of things on his own.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" He told himself.  
"It was just a dream get over it! It's not like it's going to happen." He sighed deeply and rested his head in his palms. "It was just a dream, Riley will be fine..."

Another morning was started and Riley and her emotions were getting ready to start another boring Monday with a lot of boring subjects.

Normally, Anger would take wheel on Mondays, but this time was different. His outbursts weren't as violent as usual, and he didn't even touch the console once that day, much to the relief of other had noticed his strange behavior but didn't say anything about it. As long as he wasn't getting Riley in trouble, it wasn't a problem.

Disgust was the only one who kept questioning him about his new behavior, she even told him Riley could take a break from him for a day. He knew she didn't mean to offend him or anything, and knew she said that just to mess with him, but still, those words stung him like salt on a wound.

The whole day, Anger was distracted. He couldn't focus on what they were doing, he couldn't stop thinking about his dream from the night before and he still believed he didn't need anyone to comfort him. But that night, things really changed...

Anger was having dream duty that night. Like always, dreams were as terrible as usual. The same old repetitive and meaningless dreams they had created years ago. They doubted if mind workers will ever improve their dreams.

"Those Idiots, still can't tell the difference between a teenager and a kid. What they need is a good piece of mind." Said Anger, completely bored out of his mind.

A faint sound of footsteps could be heard from the other side of the control room. It belonged to none other than Disgust, who was there to check on him. A habit she had taken up ever since they started dating. Both of them of them would check on each other and keep each other's company during their dream duties. Despite dream duties being a horrendous time for the emotions, it was the best time for them to spend more time together.

"Hey,"

"Oh, hey." Said Anger, turning his attention to her. "Missed me?"

"Oh shut up. What makes you think I'm here to check on you?"

"It's simple princess, you gave up on your beauty sleep to come here." He said as a matter of factly.

"Oh shut up," She playfully punched his shoulder. "So, anything new?"

"Nothing new. Except for watching these horrible excuses for dreams. Sometimes I wonder, what exactly is going on through their minds!? Even a five year old can make better dreams than they do!"

"I know right? Almost everything is wrong with their dream," She said now sitting next to him. "Can you believe they made a dream about broccoli flavored birthday cake!? It was terrible! I couldn't even look at birthday cakes anymore."

"I'm thinking, maybe we should dump our turns on Fear from now on? What do you say?"

"Give him a break, he won't survive it."

The next few minutes spent with them laughing, chatting and messing with each other. After some time, a new dream came up, catching their attention. They were expecting it to be another boring dream just like the ones they usually watched. However, this one looked nothing like the previous ones. By the looks of it, they could easily tell something was definitely wrong with the dream. Really wrong.

The dream showed a dark and stormy night with grey and dark clouds covering the beautiful clear night sky entirely. In the dream, Riley was walking on a long endless road, desperately calling for help.

"HELP! IS ANYBODY THERE?" Shouted Riley shivering and sobbing uncontrollably. No matter how much she cried or called for help, no one was there to help her, no sign of a familiar face. She was all alone.

"Okay, this one is new. I know dreams were supposed to be terrible, but this is just too much. What do you think? Anger?"

Anger was staring in utter shock and horror, that scene made his chest tighten. Riley was having a nightmare. And worst of all, she was dreaming about that incident. There was no way he would let her have the same nightmare as he did.

"AHHH! ENOUGH WITH THIS ALREADY!"

With that, he picked up his chair and began to slam it on the console non stop. After hitting the controls a good number of times, he dropped the chair and leaned on the controls, panting heavily.

Disgust was looking at him with wide eyes. What has gotten in to him? First, he didn't touched the controls the whole day, and now this. Somethingwas definitely wrong with him.

"What is wrong with you!? You can't just end a dream whenever you want!" She said, losing her patience with each words. "This is the third time you're doing this, we'll definitely go bankrupt this time. Now you're going to get us in trouble just because you couldn't stand watching a stupid nightmare!"

"Disgust?"

"What?"

"Remember that time when I told you there's only one emotionwho is useless?" He said, clutching the edges of console tightly.

"And who would that be?"

"That would be me"

What he said, completely took her by surprise.

"Wha- what?" She said, her voice barely audible.

"You heard me, that useless emotion is me."

She still couldn't believe her ears. Did he just called himself useless?

"Anger, what are you talking about? Are you out of your mind!?"

"You exactly know what I'm talking about!"

He turned around to face her. As soon as he did, his sad face completely took her by surprise. His eyes were glossy, and a few tears were rolling from his eyes. Those eyes...  
Those deep red blazing eyes. The same eyes that were always filled with rage and determination, now they were filled with nothing but pain and grief. She couldn't believe she was seeing. The ever strong and fierce Anger, was crying. It wasn't making any sense, considering Anger NEVER cried. Until now, she had never seen this new side of him, and it was breaking her heart.

"Who do you think always gets Riley in trouble? That's right, it's me. Who do you think makes Riley back talk to her parents whenever she's mad? Again, it's me and the whole runaway fiasco WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT!"

He looked at Disgust who was staring at him with utter sadness. He didn't expect her to understand these kind of things. After all, it was her who kept scolding and blaming him for that runaway incident.

He rubbed his temples. "I wouldn't expect you to understand how I'm feeling right now. After all, you said Riley could take a break from me for a day. Don't even try to deny this."

Disgust mentally slapped herself for saying that. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She said that just to mess with him, but she never thought it would effect him this much. She and her big mouth.

"I- I didn't mean that, I swear! I didn't mean to offend you at all. I was just being... my stupid usual self." She lowered her head.

Anger sighed and made his way to the couch.

"I didn't want any of this," He said, resting his head in his palms. "I just wanted to make her happy, to give her a reason to smile and laugh again, but look what I did. I nearly ruined her life by coming up with that damned runaway idea. I endangered her life, not only hers, but ours too. I have the every right to call myself useless."

Disgust made her way to the couch and sat next to him.  
She had never been the type to comfort others, and she didn't even know it worked out, but right now Anger needed comfort and she was going to do it for him.

"I had no idea this was bothering this whole time, you should have told me." She then took his hand in hers and locked her fingers with his.

"You need to stop blaming yourself, it was my fault too, but I was just too proud to admit it. You should move on from it, even Riley doesn't remember that incident anymore. No one blames you, especially me. And stop calling yourself useless, you're so much more than that."

Anger looked her in the eyes. He couldn't tell how grateful he was. He had always thought that he didn't need anyone to comfort him, talk about his problems with someone. But now, he realized how wrong he had been.

He smiled gently at her. "Disgust, you have no idea how much this means to ."

Disgust smiled back. "No problem brickhead."

She made a decision that night. She was going to make sure no one would break his breaking point anymore. After all, she was the only one who saw his tears in this time of night...

* * *

 **A/N : There goes the second chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Actually, I always wanted to write a story about Disgust comforting Anger, She just needs more of these moments! How was the new chapter? Was it fine or a meh chapter? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. See you guys soon and stay tuned for more! :)**


	3. Little first

**A/N : Sorry for the sudden change guys. I felt like this chapter was rushed and needed more details, so I decided to rewrite it.**

 **Note : There's going to be a major time skip in this chapter and it takes place in Riley's late teen years.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Inside out and its characters, I wish I did though.**

 **KaraokeGirl49 : Actually I have something like that on mind. I'll write that plot sooner or later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Little first**

It was another peaceful day for Riley and her emotions. No school dramas, no pop quizzes and no bullies to ruin their pleasant day, everything went perfectly that day. Riley was dead tired from her day, so she decided to take a nap, thus giving the emotions some time to rest. In times like these, they would often visit the mind world whenever an opportunity like this popped up. With unique places like Personality islands, Imagination land and abstract thought, mind world was always fun to visit.

Imagination land had became an usual place for their hangouts. It had always been a special place for them, and it still was. Visiting old and new sections and discovering Riley's deepest thoughts and Imaginations, they all were something brilliant, something definitely worth seeing.

This time, they decided to visit the beach for their break. Riley first formed it when she visited Hawaii with her family last year. It looked exactly like Hawaii, only it was smaller and there were a few changes in it. It was Riley's imaginary Hawaii after all. The peaceful and relaxing aura of the beach was probably the best place for emotions to take a break from their stressful duties.

The beach was as peaceful as it should be. The sand was cold and fine and was glittering brightly in the blazing sunlight. The deep blue ocean waves were gently rocking the seashells of various colors and sizes, some were damaged and some were still flawless and beautiful. The sea was calm, yet in some few hours the beach would be visited by the mind people and imaginary beings of Riley's mind, who also were the frequent visitors of the place. The faint sound of seagulls could be heard from the distance. Some were resting on the ocean waves, some were haunting for fishes and some were flying overhead the blue ocean.

"Yeah, now that's what I call a nice mini vacation," said Anger, watching the deep blue sea waves rocking against the shoreline . "I'm glad we came here, we seriously needed this."

"I have to agree with you on this," said Disgust, who was sitting between his legs, back of her head was resting on his chest, "Even we need to take a break from all of that stress."

"Yeah we sure do, especially you Disgust. I still can't believe how you could put up with all of those difficulties, I mean nine months wasn't a short time."

Disgust put her hands on her nine month old pregnant belly and began to rub it gently. "well, I have my ways."

They had to admit, this nine months has been the best time of their lives, despite the difficulties and the complications. It was the most amazing event they had experienced, from the excitement of the first days to the very first kicks. Disgust was glad that she had been able experience every single part of this amazing event. She could remember every moment of that special day. It was nearly their first anniversary when she found out she was pregnant. Words weren't enough to describe how she was feeling that day. The news brought a mixture of happiness and nervousness to her. It brought her a new sensation : The joy of being a mother, the joy of creating a new life. She had never pictured herself as a mother, and she never had the slightest idea she would have a baby of her own one day…

Like all pregnancies, she find herself dealing with many problems and discomforts. Constant morning sicknesses, terrible mood swings, aching back and shoulders and worst of all, the weirdest cravings they could ever think of. The non stop eating and the sudden gain of appetite had annoyed her to no ends, and she never thought she would find herself eating broccoli and pickled ice cream of all things. With the great amount of discomforts, other emotions thought Disgust would get tired and give up eventually. But she managed to put up with all of that, much to other emotions' surprise.

Anger put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them tenderly. Oddly enough, for someone as tough and fierce as Anger, it was surprising how gentle his massages were, and how much it soothed her stress and exhaustion. He never ceased to surprise her.

Anger was utterly surprised when he first heard about the news. His feelings were mixed, he was mostly happy about it, but he couldn't help but feel worried about the situation. He has never been the type to get along with the kids, and he had never raised one either, and he feared he would end up being a terrible father. He kept pushing those thoughts aside. There was no way he would let them get in his way, he was going to make sure to give his daughter enough love and care and give her everything she needs, just like he and Disgust promised eight months ago.

Dealing with pregnancy has been hard for him as well, especially when it came to dealing with Disgust's extreme mood swings. If one minute she was happy, next she was in a deep depression, then she was so angry that it seemed like she was going to murder someone that moment. He could recall the time when Disgust almost smashed his clip board against his head due to her violent mood swings. In these kinds of times, he decided just to stay out of her way.

Nevertheless, he stood by her side through thick and thin, and made sure she was doing alright. He often took her dream duty turns to give her more time to rest and brought her breakfast in bed everyday. She didn't liked it when he spoiled her like that, but she really appreciated all of his kindness. She was lucky to have someone like him by her side.

Anger put his hand on her belly and began to rub it tenderly. Less than a few weeks or days, they were going to be parents, no longer just two emotions who were constantly arguing over smallest things.

"Anger just imagine, in less than a few weeks there's going to be a little guy running around the headquarters and waking us up in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, don't forget the diaper change"

"Ewww, don't even go there! That's not gonna happen because you are going to do it."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"come on, we had a deal, remember?"

"Oh yeah? I don't remember about having a deal." He grumbled.

"Well, I just came up with one,"

"Why you…"

The next seconds were spent with them laughing and messing with each other.

"Do you think what will she look like?" Disgust started.

"You know, something tells me she is going to take her looks after you," He said caressing her shoulders with his thumbs. "When she Grows older, I'm going to teach her how to play hockey."

"Like how you taught me?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I seriously doubt she'll like sports at all. Don't ask why, I just feel like it."

"Well, I think she will be a tomboy if you ask me,"

"Actually, I don't think so,"

"Wanna bet on it?"

"NO WAY! I'm not going to bet on our daughter, thank you very much."

"Disgust calm down, I was just messing with you!" He said with a chuckle, which earned him a light punch on his chest.

After some minutes of silence, Disgust started.

"when she grows up, she's going to learn many things and many secrets about us and Riley."

"That's exactly what scares me."

"What do you mean?" She asked confusingly.

"You said she is going to learn many things and secrets, and she will definitely learn about that runnaway incident, and then… she will hate me."

"Anger, she is your daughter, why would she ever hate you?" She asked softly.

"Disgust, she will find out about that incident, not only that but other things I had done in past. I don't want it to happen, I don't want her to see me as some heartless bully who doesn't care about anyone. Even if we don't tell her about, she will eventually learn about it herself, you can't deny this fact Disgust. When she finds out, she will hate me… Forever." He lowered his head.

Disgust turned to face him. "Anger, she would never hate you because of that. That's true, she will be upset when she finds out," she then, put a hand on her husband's face. "Trust me, she would never go as far as hating you for something that happened many years ago. I mean come on, that was like seven years ago. She won't hate you Anger, I promise."

He smiled gently at her and took her hand in his. It was surprising how good she was at comforting, even if she didn't believe in it herself or kept denying it. Even her pregnancy didn't change her that much. She was still that sassy and amazing girl he had fallen in love with years ago.

"Disgust, have I ever told how much I love you?"

"I know, and I love you too brickhead."

Then, they began to lean in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a sudden gasp from Disgust.

"What happened?" He asked worryingly

"Nothing, she just kicked so hard" she said after recovering from the sudden impact.

Hearing this, he chuckled.

"That's my girl."

* * *

 **A/N : Okay, the baby's gender was supposed to be revealed after her birth, but yes, they are having a girl. Again, I apologize for the long wait, I'll do my best to update the next chapter sooner than this one. As always, I do ask for your feedback, Please be sure to leave a review. This is what allows me to know how the story is going and what can I improve on. I can't grow as an author without your feedback, That's why I always ask for them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Vibrant eyes

**chapter 4 : Vibrant eyes**

Disgust had never been the type to get along with others easily, her critical and snobbish nature prevented her from doing so. Her failure in building connection between her fellow emotions had been her biggest issue, or even her biggest challenge in her first days. That was her greatest flaw, her greatest imperfection and yet, neither she had any problem with it, nor she made any effort to redeem this. After all, she was the every definition of being disgusted with everyone and everything. This particular trait of hers and the hostile nature of a certain hot headed emotion, was the main reason for her and Anger's initial animosity.

Upon their first meeting, they were quick to show their disinterest in each other. Every single day they bickered over smallest things, they fought and they kept insulting each other to no ends. They failed to understand each other or even at least, get along with each other, they failed at every single of those attempts. To them, it was just impossible, it was unlikely at best.

Disgust thought lowly of him, she hated him, and to her, he was nothing but a selfish and cold hearted jerk, who kept getting Riley in trouble multiple times. Even his stoic and unfriendly demeanor wasn't helping matters at all, it only worsened it. She didn't understood why he was there. What was his purpose? Did he even had any besides constantly getting Riley in trouble? Yeah, that probably was it. To get her in trouble, to destroy Riley's relationship with her friends and family and ruin her picture as the nice and polite girl everyone knew and loved.

She refused to see his extremely few positive traits, to accept him for who he was and to give him a chance to get to know him better. The only feature that stood out to her was his deep red blazing eyes, something that despite his unfriendly demeanor, stood out beautiful to her, but those eyes weren't enough to improve their relationship. The beauty of his eyes was overlooked due to the his hostile nature and her low opinion of him.

With the amount of their daily arguments and the fact that the two had never gotten along, she never thought that one day, they might put their differences aside and actually become friends after all those times. What was the point of them making amends with each other, when the two clearly had no interest in each other? It was never going to happen. At least, that's what she had been thinking in the first years of Riley's life.

It was one night of dream duty that changed their lives forever, the time when an unlikely friendship was formed. It was in the midst of one of their countless fights when Anger overstepped his boundaries when he harshly insulted her by telling that she should have never exited, and how much their lives would have been much better without her . That was enough to break her. That was enough to bring her to tears.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Anger to realize how horrendous his act was. He had done it again, he had gone a step too far, _again_. That time probably was the first time that he apologized to someone for the first time in his life, and the very first time that he had _regretted_ doing something.

He had a difficult time apologizing to her, but despite the difficulty, he managed to apologize to her. After the years of non stop fightings and bickering, they finally decided to make amends with each other and set things right for once. They had realized that how pointless their fightings had been. They were just hurting each other this whole time. Those fights had never done anything good to them, other than ruining each other's lives.

That was when they decided to start anew. With them making amends, everything escalated from that night. It planted the seeds of a newfound friendship, the seeds of a unique and more improved relationship in which they were determined to start, despite the obstacles and the difficulties they had gone through.

That was when his eyes caught her attention once again. Those eyes. Those deep red blazing eyes, filled with so many wonders and emotions. Those eyes were one of his unique features that she greatly admired and were fond of, even before their reconciliation. They spoke words more than he usually did, they clearly showed how he was feeling in particular situations. Whenever he was mad, happy, sad or even afraid, his eyes would bear so many emotions at the same time. They would speak with her directly and precise, and would build a instant connection with her just with a single look.

Unknowing to her, she found herself building connection through those gleaming ruby red eyes, and, she would find herself drawing to his eyes without her knowledge. That was when she realized it : She had been in love with him. With Anger of all people.

The two stood true to their word and put aside their differences. They started a friendship which lasted for nearly ten years. Through these years, the pair were inseparable. They had each other's back, they were best friends, they had a great number of common grounds, and their relationship improved with each passing day. Ten years of spending time with him, getting to know him better and learning more about him led to something truly incredible, a miracle, something that she never thought it would ever happen : a blossoming romance.

That was the truth, she had been in love with him, and had been in denial ever since she found out. How was that even possible? The two used to hate each other! They were not supposed to feel this way after what they had been through.

Disgust kept denying it, she kept lying to herself and kept saying that she deserved much more than Anger. He wouldn't feel the same way about her anyway. What annoyed her was that she found herself looking more in his eyes. The same eyes that had played a major role in building a connection between the pair.

Many years passed. After years of being in denial and hiding their feelings from each other, they formed a relationship. With that, a deep and long lasting bond was formed. They stood by each other's side, they overcame the every single of the obstacles they faced and nearly ended their relationship, the two were inseparable. Nothing could destroy that strong bond they formed through the years.

Disgust like before, was still fascinated with those deep red gleaming eyes of him. They were the main reason for their deep connection. His eyes spoke with her directly and they let her have a better understanding of his mixed emotions and feelings, to let her know what was bothering him if he had any problems. To her, those eyes were filled with countless wonders.

Years passed again and Anger and Disgust were still together. They are no longer boyfriends and girlfriends anymore, they are a married couple now. Not long after their marriage, Disgust gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. A beautiful girl with the same eye color as her father. That was it, their family of three was now complete.

Disgust was still amazed by the wonders of the life. After all those years, she still couldn't believe it. It still was hard for her to believe. She never thought that her partner and her soulmate would be the one she used to despise. The miracles of life were truly fascinating. She was happy to have him. Her partner, her best friend, her lover, her husband and the father of her daughter, all in the shape and form of Anger.

After all these time, she still found herself drawn to his beautiful eyes, the very same eyes that developed a deep and strong bond between the two emotions that were distant once. She still found them attractive, she still found comfort in them.

In those eyes.

Those vibrant crimson eyes.

* * *

 **A/N : it took long for me to update the new chapter. Sorry for the delay guys. As always, I ask for reviews and feedbacks, and follow/favorite if you are enjoying the story. See you all in the next chapter**!


	5. Just like you

**Chapter 5: Just like you**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. Life got in the way and couldn't find the right time to write new one shots. I hope this lengthy chapter makes up for the lost times. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Ah yes, dream duty. One of the most tedious and boring times of night, in which emotions have to give up on their needed rest and sleep, just to watch the extremely clichéd and repetitive dreams made by dream productions, based on the most recent events they had witnessed. There was almost nothing special about the dreams, except how meaningless and absurd they were. They had always been like this, it was like watching a poorly written movie with predictable plot, while having absolutely no twists and interesting characters to make it entertaining and tolerable to watch. It was pointless. To them, it was nothing but a huge waste of time without any actual benefits.

However, despite how useless and how boring it appeared to be, it actually _had_ benefits for emotions, in its own complicated way of course. Unknowing to them, Dream duty had played a major role in forming bonds and rekindling relationships between all five of them. In this very particular time of night, amends were made, friendships formed, romance blossomed, and of course, family bonds became even more stronger than before. It was an honest truth, but unfortunately, emotions were completely oblivious to the seemingly non existent benefits.

It was a calm and peaceful night for Riley and her emotions and they were having a good night sleep after finishing another successful day, or so you think. All emotions were all in a deep slumber, and the peaceful and serene dreams had already taken over their tired minds. Well, almost all of them except for a certain little girl, who happened to be Anger and Disgust's three year old little daughter.

Normally, any kids at her age wouldn't have any real problem if they were told they had to go to bed early by their parents, but when it came to Franny, it was a whole another story. Being a child, who hasn't started school yet, she hated the fact that she had to go to bed way earlier than other kids. In fact, she would've ditched the whole thing if it weren't for her dad's strict rules and her mom's completely unnecessary and unneeded lectures about getting enough sleep and staying healthy. Boy, how badly she wanted to slam her head on something whenever Disgust was giving her one of those boring lectures.

It has became a nightly routine for three of them, it seemed like none of them could get through the night without having a single argument, which were mostly caused by the hot headed father and daughter. The main subject of their constant arguments were either the sleep itself, or troubles she usually caused for everyone, even including the people outside the headquarters. So yes, it was safe to assume that she pretty much was a troublemaker.

Right now, she was tossing and turning and trying her best to find the most comfortable position in her bed. Up until now she had tried everything in order to rest through the night. She changed positions, drank hot milk, read every single story books she owned and even counted herself to sleep. However, every single of those attempts failed to get her to sleep.

Franny was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling of her room with her eyes wide awake, completely bored out of her mind. Her room was a brilliant shade of red and orange. The walls were adorned with Various posters of rainbow unicorn and the cartoon characters she loved, with shelves of various plushies of different sizes and colors (which were mostly unicorns) covering the red walls. And stacked neatly in a corner, the books she had borrowed from library a few days ago, a flower shaped rug with alternating circles of red and orange that laid before the medium sized bookcase, with a large gorgeous pink and white doll house was placed in another corner of her room. The room was in complete darkness and the pitch black room was illuminated by the light pink glow that was producing from the young girl's reddish pink skin, shimmering dimly in the darkness, and a star shaped night light which was placed on a night stand next to her bed.

Despite having a great amount of toys and other things she could entertain herself with, none of them were enough to lighten up her dampen mood. She had think of ways how to get through this stinking night right now. As much as she hated it, it was her nature. She was supposed to be like this and she could do almost nothing about it. After all, being an emotion with an incredibly low tolerance, she had a tendency to get annoyed by almost everyone and everything.

"Ugh, this is stupid. Why should I go to bed early when there's no reason to do so? It's not like I'm having school tomorrow!" she complained, followed by a rather loud groan. Then she remembered all of those talks she had about this with her mother earlier in the morning.

"Yeah, go to bed early sweetie, it will keep you healthy and going. Hmph, only thing I get from this stupid rule is I have to stare at the ceiling until it's morning. How fun."

No matter how much she tried or what she did, it was no use. In her current state, it was impossible to sleep after being awake for nearly three hours, she had to think of something. She then remembered her dad was having dream duty that night. Ever since Disgust had fallen sick, Anger has been taking her dream duty turns to give her more time to rest. The first days had been hard for her, seeing her in such terrible condition, considering this was the first time she had caught a terrible flu. Who would have thought a simple food poisoning could effect Disgust this much?

Upon realizing this, an idea popped into her mind: she could stay with him for the rest of the night. Sure, that would irk him if he sees her awake in such late time, but right now she preferred hearing his endless rants and scolds rather than staring at her alarm clock non stop with nothing to do.

" _Yeah I know. Dad wouldn't like it, but I don't have much of a choice now do I?"_

she then rolled to her side and looked at her alarm clock, It was read three fifteen in the morning. Deciding that she's had enough with getting herself to sleep, she slowly slipped out of her bed and made her way toward the small vanity on the other side of her room. A lot of items could be spotted on her vanity, including several combs and hairbrushes of different shapes and colors, a few hair accessories, and a beautiful seashell locket that her mother had given to her on her birthday.

Franny picked a hairbrush from her collection and began to comb her slightly long ruby red hair smoothly. One could easily mistake her with Disgust, if it weren't for her young age and her different color scheme. It was true, she had inherited Disgust's looks, almost in an identical way. and Anger had given her the nickname "mini Disgust" because of that. While Franny had taken after Disgust in terms of looks and appearance, she had inherited Anger's traits and bad tempered nature. She talked, acted and threw tantrums in almost every way Anger usually did. She even had his crazed and surprisingly melodic laugh, much to everyone's utter amazement or even annoyance. In other words, she was the perfect mixture of both Anger and Disgust, in the shape and form of a little girl.

After combing her hair and having her hair done in the usual short pigtails, she grabbed her rainbow maned unicorn plushie and tiptoed outside the room. Located a bit further across her room, her parents' room could be spotted from the emerald green door with brilliant crimson red tinted in the frames. From what she heard from other emotions, her room formerly belonged to her father long before his marriage to her mother. Comparing to Disgust's nearly mansion like room, Anger's room was much smaller and much more cozier than hers (as he called it). Anger didn't have any problems with having a room like this because he really didn't need much more than that. He preferred it exactly the way it was. The place where he could drink a nice warm coffee, while reading the latest issue of the mind reader, without needing to worry about anyone and anything. It was his happy place, and he liked the way it was. He had inhabited that room for nearly seventeen years, until his marriage, when he permanently moved into Disgust's more than large bedroom. He had to admit, Disgust's room was a million times better than his in the terms of size and capacity, but even though Anger had grown to love his new room, he still missed his old and nostalgic one.

Quietly shutting the door, she made her way to the control room, where her father was occupied with late night duty. As she excepted, the over sized screen was displaying one of rainbow unicorn's fairy dreams adventures, her favorite series in the section of rainbow unicorn's adventures. Even if Riley wasn't a little girl anymore, the dream productions never stopped making those childish dreams about unicorns and other imaginary creatures Riley once loved them as a kid. Those dreams never seemed to get old for the mind workers' liking, the forgetters even kept every single memories related to them, much to Franny's delight and enjoyment, since she had a thing for unicorns and other imaginary beings alike. And it was a wonder how could she actually sit through these dreams without getting bored or showing the slightest signs of frustration.

After entering the control room, Franny found her father sitting in front of the large screen, with his head resting on the console, snoring loudly, and drooling a bit.

' _Oh no, are you kidding me!? How am I supposed to wake him up now!?'_

Anger had a peculiar way of sleeping, and had a knack for sleeping through all sorts of loud noises. Anger was an incredible heavy sleeper, which meant that it was nearly impossible to wake him up. While seeming like an easy task, waking up her father from his slumber was the last thing she ever wanted to do, especially after that horrible mistake she made last time. Last time was when she was trying wake him up for breakfast and had little luck with doing so. After failing in thinking of a good way, she did the worst mistake possible known to man: she jumped right on him in his sleep, and had it not been for Disgust, he would have kicked her out of the headquarters right that moment.

That memory sent shivers down her spine. What in Riley's mind was she thinking? That was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas! She was lucky he hasn't kicked her out of the headquarters by now, considering that wasn't the first time she messed something up. Now Franny thought about it, why did she even bothered doing that in the first place? He would've woken up by himself without her "help" anyways. The whole fiasco was before her mom told her there _were_ actually some ways to wake him up if none of those options worked: either pinching him, or pouring a glass of iced water in his neck. It might sound a bit harsh to do something like that, but on their case, it was the only way to wake up someone who literally slept like a log.

" _well, pouring iced water is definitely out of question. I guess I have to go with the pinching... ugh why!?"_

Biting her lip, she took a step closer to her father's sleeping form and took a good look at her father's sleeping form.

" _Okay, there goes nothing."_

Taking a gulp, she extended her arm and pinched his bulky arm gently.

Of course, that one little pinch was enough to wake him up, in the most violent way possible.

"WHO WAS THAT!? WHO THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?" He yelled now fully awake, holding the rolled newspaper in one hand, which made her wonder how on earth he managed to grab it in such short time.

"Dad it's me calm down! You're gonna wake everyone up" Said Franny, shushing the now fully awake and furious emotion. ' _please don't kill me…'_

"Wha… Franny is that you?" He said averting his gaze to the three year old, rubbing his tired eyes, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "What are doing here? You were supposed to be asleep five hours ago!" He said, his face slowly morphing into a scowl.

"Oh, hey dad. I didn't pinch you that hard did I?" She chuckled nervously, hoping that would ease the tension, but it backfired as she was met with the red emotion's intimidating death glare.

"I'm really interested to ask… why the heck you woke me up like this again!? You better to have a good explanation for this young lady." He said gruffly, folding his arms, completed with a stern look.

"Actually, I had no choice, sorry about that. At least I didn't jump on you, unlike the _last time…"_ she trailed off awkwardly.

Anger narrowed his eyes in her response. At this point, he was trying his best not to blow up on the three year old for waking him up in a such violent fashion. He often wondered, what exactly was going through her mind?

He sighed, before rubbing his temples.

"Just tell me what you want. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep actually," She answered honestly. "And I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. You know, Just for five minutes. I won't take long, I promise."

"Stay with me?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you go and sleep with your mom? You'll be more comfortable that way."

"I would've done that, if it weren't for her flu. She's been sick for a week remember?" Franny pointed out.

"Yeah you're right. I almost forgot about that." He answered, massaging his eye. Hopefully, she will be fine in few days and he will finally get to have a good night sleep after having dream duty for four straight nights.

"So… what do you say dad? Can I stay with you?" She finished pleadingly, while giving him her infamous puppy dog pout.

Seeing that adorable pout slowly soften his solemn expression to a more gentle one. There was something about that sweet and loveable pout that irked him, a lot, mostly because she often used it to get whatever she wanted, and not counting Anger and Disgust, it worked perfectly on others. Despite how irritating that look was, he couldn't help but wanting to give her a big hug and ruffle her hair for being the most adorable little girl in the whole Riley's mind.

He turned his gaze from her to his watch and then looked at the oversized screen. He then let out a deep sigh, before averting his gaze to her again.

"Fine, just five minutes and then you're off to bed! Understood?" He finished in a serious tone.

"Really!? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you daddy! You're the best dad in the whole world!" beamed Franny hugging a not so impressed Anger tightly.

Anger just rolled his eyes in response, before getting up from his seat. He got up and made his way to kitchen to bring another chair for his daughter. He still hasn't recovered from the initial shock Franny had left on him earlier. Was that really necessary? There should be other ways to get this done, rather than trying violent ways like that. He wouldn't be surprised if she ever spills the beans by saying that her mom had taught her this.

' _Heh, nice move princess, but you're ain't gonna get away with this.'_

After a, he returned with a chair, with a mug of lukewarm coffee in one hand and placed it next to his in front of the console. After helping her climbing the chair, he took his own seat next to her and resumed watching the dream. Now more than thrilled that she didn't need to stay in her room anymore, began to watch the dream with a great amount of fondness.

There was a few moments of silence before Franny started talking.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Am I still grounded?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He answered gruffly.

"Oh come on! You're still mad at me because of that? I'm sick and tired of being cooped up in here all the time!"

"Well, you should have think twice before pouring salt in my coffee!" Anger shot back.

"But I apologized, like a bazillion times! Besides, it wasn't my fault their containers were swapped. It was auntie Joy's fault." She said, slumping in her seat, putting on her usual annoyed face.

"I don't care who you're blaming, I gave you one simple job and you blew it. You should Learn how to get the job done right!"

"Hmm hmm, says the guy who sleeps on his dream duty turns…" She mumbled

"What was that!?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" She said quickly, holding her hands up. Even if she had no qualms about smart mouthing others, she was still rather terrified of her father's violent outbursts, and Oddly enough, that didn't stop her from ticking him off, both intentionally and unintentionally.

"Dad, can you please unground me?"

"No."

"Please?

"NO!

"Pretty please? With cherry on top?" She pleaded, preparing to give him her puppy dog pout again.

"I SAID NO! When I say no, it means no! Is that hard for you to grasp that!?" Anger nearly shouted, his eye twitching, and gritting his teeth, trying his best not to explode. _"What did I do to deserve this!?'_

"Oh come on! If you unground me, I'll help you find a nice valentine's gift for mom." She finished with a sly grin, hoping that would change his mind.

What she said made him nearly chocked on his coffee. He was staring at her with his eyes slightly widened, fighting the urge not to break into laugher in front of his daughter. This was one of those times when in the middle of their fights she comes up with an amusing and unexpected suggestion like this out of nowhere which lightens up the current tension in the weirdest way possible. Despite how hilarious her comment was, there was no way he would let his guard down. He had to maintain his picture as a strict father for now.

"I'd appreciate the offer, but that's not gonna help you for now sweetie." He responded bluntly.

"Aw, what? I thought you would like it," She groaned "I'll just let you know that you just missed a great chance of getting mom the best gift and I exactly knew the right one."

Anger only took a sip from his coffee in her response.

' _I thought that would work on him. Shoot."_ Sighing in defeat, she sank in her seat and resumed watching the ongoing dream. Shortly after their conversation, the previous dream ended and a new one, featuring the next episode of rainbow unicorn's adventures started to play, drawing their attention to it. In the new episode, Rainbow unicorn was performing one of her usual silly dances with a group of mind workers dressed as puppies,

Like the last one, she began watching the new dream with a small genuine smile. While watching the dream, she couldn't help but think about something that's been bothering her for a while. What was the point of having dream duty? Was it worth giving up on their needed sleep because of it? Sure she enjoyed watching dreams dream productions created, and had no real problems with watching those repetitive dreams (despite her short tempered nature), but seeing how badly it was effecting the emotions disturbed her. She had often seen how tired her parents and others were from their late night duties to the point of nearly passing out from exhaustion. She often wondered why they don't just ditch it or replace the dreams with some of those happy memories they had? Just like how her auntie Joy usually did. She frowned as her mind kept chaining all of those thoughts together at once. If only there was a solution to this whole mess…

There should be…

"Dad?" Franny spoke up, after snapping out of her endless thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know, watching dreams in the middle of the night. Why's that? Is that really necessary?"

"To be honest with you kid, I have no clue why we should do something like this. There's no point in doing this when Riley is sleep and can't feel anything at all." He grumbled, frowning at that thought. ' _makes me wonder who came up with the damn idea.'_

"Well there should be some way to solve this without wasting our nights. Can't we just keep replacing the dreams with happy memories? Just like how auntie Joy and uncle Fear usually do."

"Franny, we can't do that all the time, it's against their so called stupid rules. Joy and beanpole had gotten in trouble because of that before."

"Oh, I didn't know that." She then averted her gaze to the floor beneath her feet. "I got an idea, how about I take your and mom's dream duty turns from now on?"

"Why would you do that?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, to give you two more time to rest of course. I don't have any problems with staying up late and watching the dreams, so there shouldn't be any problem." She suggested, trying to sound helpful as much as possible.

Anger only stared at her thoughtfully. There was something about Franny that made her really special: her maturity, her intelligence and her unique ability to have better understanding of everyone and everything unlike other kids. She was intelligent, she was the brightest kid they have ever seen, and even as a baby, she was shown to be a curious and an active child, who was willing to learn new things everyday.

One could argue that there's no way a three year old would say or understand things like that or even involve themselves in matters that was ultimately none of their business or whatsoever. A three year old was a three year old and something like that was highly unlikely, but on their case, it was a lot different than it appeared to be.

Anger could recall the time when he and Disgust took her to the school counselor's office, after witnessing her reading one of Anger's newspapers and other extraordinary things she had done in the past few weeks, and had returned to headquarters with overly astonishing results. They still couldn't processed what they had heard from the counselor.

Anger still couldn't believe his daughter was gifted.

Yes, this was an honest truth, no matter how unlikely it seemed. Now both Anger and Disgust kept scolding themselves for not noticing this sooner, for not realizing their daughter's true potential up until now, and the fact that Franny didn't need to go to school surprised them even more. According to the counselor they had taken Franny to, they can home school her or she can self educate herself without needing a teacher to teach her the basics, she didn't need any of those stuff at all. After all, coming from a kid who learned to read and write all by herself at such tender age, she would definitely be capable of doing so oN her own.

And Anger and Disgust were willing to discover more of her unique gift, to help her develop her talents and abilities as much as possible, no matter what it costs.

Franny much like her own father, had a great sense of justice, a desire for maintaining fairness in her and others' life in the best way possible, which reminded Anger so much of himself when wanting set things right whenever something went wrong for Riley.

He wouldn't be surprised if she ever ends up having the same purpose as he had.

"Fran," Anger began, placing his stubby hands on her small delicate shoulders, looking firmly and directly in to her sparkly ruby red eyes. "I really appreciate the things you want to do for us. I really do, and I'm aware of your amazing abilities and things you're willing to do to prove yourself, and I'm so proud of this, but we can handle the whole thing by our own. You need your rest sweetie." He ended his short speech with an assuring look.

"Oh, okay. whatever you say I guess." She said with a shrug, sounding disappointed for not being able to help them somehow. "But, you guys can always count on me if you ever needed my help with dream duties. I'm always up for that." She turned her gaze to Anger, her lips bearing genuine smile.

Hearing this, he smiled at her gently. "Yeah, that's my girl." He said before ruffling her hair in a playful manner.

"Dad! Quit messing up my hair!" She complained, quickly fixing up her short pigtails.

"Aw, stop being such a neat freak like your mom! A Simple hair ruffling ain't gonna endanger your life you know."

And all he received as a response was a playful eye roll. Of course Anger wasn't exactly the tidiest person around here, so she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't care about these kinds of things at all.

Much to his surprise or even dismay, Franny was growing up fast, too fast for his liking. It seemed like it was yesterday when he held his newborn daughter in his arms for the very first time, after Disgust gave birth to her after being in labor for three exhausting hours. But now, she was going to start learning how to work on the console in few years, and he still couldn't believe it how fast all of these were happening.

He sure was going to miss these particular years of her life when she fully grows up. Both of them of course.

After some moments, Franny inched herself closer to her father and slowly placed her head on his chest, still hugging her Rainbow Unicorn plushie tightly. Noticing this, Anger wrapped his arm around the little girl and brought her closer. As soon as he did this, she found herself slowly dozing off in his warm comfortable embrace.

"To be honest with you Dad, I don't think you're overreacting with keeping things fair in Riley's life." Admitted Franny, closing her eyes.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, I think this is the only way to get the job done right." She said, her voice becoming weaker with each words. "When I get older, I want to guide Riley exactly the way you do, just like you."

What she said made him suddenly froze in his place. She wanted to be like him? She wanted to guide Riley exactly the way he did? No this couldn't be true… it couldn't be.

Anger's breath quickened as his solemn expression changed to a more frightened and worried one. His face was bearing a mixture of deep pain and sorrow as his mind kept swarming him with so many painful thoughts and memories from the past.

Any parents would be proud if their kids said they looked up to them or wanted to be like them, but unlike them, Anger wasn't, not even a bit. He knew, he should be happy, he was supposed to be proud of this, but in reality, he didn't want Franny to end up becoming someone like who had made so many terrible mistakes in past.

He still hadn't told her about that runnaway incident, despite how many times Disgust told him to do so. He couldn't do that. He didn't had the heart to look straight into those innocent eyes and tell her that he nearly ruined the life of a little girl by coming up with that idea and hurting so many people in the process.

He just couldn't. He didn't want his own flesh and blood to hate him, to see him as a cruel and heartless bully who only cared about his own needs. Franny had a bright future, and had so much to learn about life itself and discover her true nature as an emotion, and letting her know about that incident certainly wasn't one of those things.

Anger winced as more and more images and memories kept playing in his mind at an Incredibly high speed. The usual feeling came back to him, the usual twinge of guilt whenever he was reminded of his past actions. That feeling wasn't going to leave him anytime soon.

It was going to hunt him and stay with him forever.

No matter how mature and different Franny was, she was still a kid, who still had a lot to learn, still had a long way to become a fully grown emotion and telling her about that incident would leave her traumatized, it would permanently leave an ugly scar on her young mind for the rest of her life. And worst part was, she would instantly disown him, she would never forgive him for coming up with that idea out of pure selfishness, no matter how well his intentions were.

He turned his gaze to Franny, who was now in a deep slumber, snoring softly, and still hugging her doll close to her chest. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let his family, which he had formed with Disgust years ago, fall apart duo to a potential disaster that a simple realization could bring to them.

And he certainly wasn't going to let his daughter make the same mistakes as he did. After all, the two were similar in so many ways. frustration was another form of anger.

"Like me huh?" He said, stroking her ruby red locks with his thumb tenderly.

"Then I'll make sure that won't happen kid. You won't make my mistakes."

* * *

 **A/N: There it goes, the fifth chapter of the story. Again I apologize for keeping you guys waiting for a long time, but I'll let you know that I'm having a rough school year right now, which means that I will be updating way slower than usual. Also a massive thank you to all of you for bearing with me and my messed up update schedule, and supporting this story, it means a lot to me. And don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think about the new chapter, reviews are great!**

 **Oh and from now on, I'll reply to reviews in upcoming chapters. I'll see you guys in the new chapter and have a good day/night!**

 **Note: Franny's real name is Frustration.**


End file.
